Bajo las Estrellas
by Karisdepiscis
Summary: Afrodita siente que algo no anda bien con su vecino y baja para comprobar que todo estaba bien. Llevándose una sorpresa. (AfroditaxCamus)


**Descargo de responsabilidad: Saint Seiya y sus personajes no me pertenecen. **

_

Era media noche, Afrodita se encontraba terminando de podar y regar sus rosas maldiciendo a Máscara Mortal quién lo había entretenido, pidiéndole que le acompañara a beber y jugar a las cartas, pese a que se había negado, insistió tanto que había aceptado y se le había pasado el tiempo y ahora tenía que atender a sus flores a esas horas intempestivas.

Un cosmos llamó su atención. Creía que a esa hora ya ningún caballero se encontraba despierto. Concentrándose un poco logró percibir cierta inquietud proveniente de la casa de acuario. Así que decidió echar un vistazo. Bajó hasta el templo de su vecino, preguntándose que podía mantener despierto al de Acuario a esas horas de la noche, hasta dónde sabía, Camus era muy estricto con sus horarios y era raro verle desvelarse, eso hizo que se preocupara un poco. Llegó hasta la décimo primera casa.

Esperaba no cometer ninguna imprudencia, pues a pesar de ser su único vecino, tenía con él una relación cordial, más no de amistad, aunque no era porque él no quisiera, sino que Camus pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Milo y él con Máscara Mortal o Shura, pero tenía que aceptar que el caballero de Acuario le parecía interesante, siempre lo veía pasar y le agradaba, esperaba que esta fuera su oportunidad para poder acercarse a él.

Pidió permiso para entrar a Acuario, pero Camus ni lo notó, esto preocupó un poco al santo, pues sabía que el caballero se encontraba solo; con pasos firmes pero cautelosos se adentró a la décimo primera casa, buscó en todo el templo a su dueño hasta que dio con él. Lo encontró cargando un par de mantas y un telescopio, se le veía algo enojado y apurado.

—Camus—llamó la atención de Acuario.

Camus se detuvo al escuchar que alguien había pronunciado su nombre, buscó con la mirada al dueño de aquella voz, sorprendiéndose bastante al contemplar los ojos celestes del décimo segundo guardián. De pronto se preguntó sí aquello no era un sueño, pues no creía que fuera posible que Afrodita estuviera en medio de su templo mirándolo con una mezcla de preocupación y curiosidad. Deseaba de corazón que aquello no fuera un sueño, nada le gustaría más que tener a Piscis con él esa noche.

—Afrodita, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó Camus con su tono de siempre, que no dejaba ver emoción alguna.

—Te sentí alterado desde mi templo y quise venir a ver sí te encuentras bien.

Camus sonrió y, acomodando lo que cargaba en uno de sus brazos, se acercó y tomándolo de la mano lo llevó a las afueras del templo. Afrodita quedó sorprendido ante aquella acción. No entendía que era lo que le sucedía a su compañero, así que no más detenerse le dirigió una mirada inquisidora y el santo de Acuario se apresuró a explicarse de su actuar, esperaba que Afrodita no se tomara a mal sus palabras.

—Hoy, hay lluvia de estrellas en la constelación de Acuario y es algo que quería compartir con alguien, pero Milo lo olvidó o se quedó dormido—esas palabras no le gustaron a Afrodita y no pudo evitar una mueca—. Jamás esperé compartirla contigo, pero sí es así, eso la hará más especial. Claro, sí aceptas acompañarme.

Esas últimas palabras hicieron que los ojos celestes de Afrodita se abrieran sorprendidos, no esperaba algo así y menos viniendo de Camus, él pensaba que era invisible a los ojos del mago del agua y el hielo. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, trató de calmarse antes de responderle al acuariano para que su voz sonará normal.

—Nada me haría más feliz que compartir este momento contigo, Camus—sonrió y fue correspondido de igual manera. Camus tendió las mantas en el suelo e invitó a Afrodita a sentarse junto a él.

En ese momento el cielo se iluminó con pequeñas luces que parecían caer justo por encima de ellos; Afrodita amplió su sonrisa maravillado por el espectáculo que el cielo le regalaba. En ese momento, agradeció a Máscara Mortal de su terquedad y desvelarlo, miró en dirección de Camus y éste le devolvió la mirada. Así estuvieron por un breve momento hasta que el menor, sin poder resistirse más, se acercó al mayor y capturó sus labios en un beso suave y breve.

Afrodita, le devolvió el beso de manera pausada, haciendo que las ansias de Camus crecieran, que se encargó de profundizar el beso y apoyó a su compañero completamente en el suelo y se colocó encima de él. Pronto abandonó los labios del mayor para dirigir los suyos al cuello del peli celeste, que se tuvo que morder el labio para no gemir de placer al sentir las caricias de Camus bajo su camisa. Lo detuvo un momento.

—Creí que querías ver las estrellas—dijo Afrodita con la voz entrecortada.

—Me acaban de dar algo mejor que admirar, pero nos podemos quedar aquí un rato más. Acuario ha encontrado la rosa perfecta a la cual regar y seguro que también la quiere admirar.

Dicho aquello lo volvió a besar con mayor pasión y sin perder más tiempo comenzó a desvestirlo, ahí en el suelo de mármol. A Afrodita no le importó, esa noche de verano era cálida y el suelo se le antojaba lo suficientemente tentador para pasarla sobre él, teniendo a Camus envistiéndolo, gimiendo de placer y un manto de estrellas que caían esporádicas como testigos de su primera noche juntos. Era perfecto.


End file.
